In a Flash, Everything was Gone
by tenshi hoshiko
Summary: They parted with their good-bye's.  She believed him.  Everything he told her, she was so naive.  She wanted nothing but to be with him.  Did she not know what he was thinking or what his intention was?


**Disclaimer: ** _These characters does not belong to me. I certainly do not own them. _

**Notes: **_I am currently busy with college at the moment and working a lot too, so I haven't had the time to commit to writing a certain story yet. Somehow, this pop into my head and now I am writing. Please read and let me know what you guys think of this story. It's a little different from the others that I have written about. This is based on the MODERN time. Thank you._

In a Flash, Everything was Gone 1

-_In Tokyo_

The red hair boy kissed me as he parted with his good-byes. "I'll come back for you, Kaoru." He held onto my hand, kissed them and hugged me. "I promised." He was crying. I was crying.

Why was it so hard to depart? I loved him so much. Why did he have to leave me? Even when I begged him and offered him a place to stay, no matter how much I tried, his mind was already made.

"I'll marry you when I come back." He kept promising me. "You are the ribs that god gave me and nothing is going to change that. I love you ok. We are for each other."

We kept kissing.

"I have to leave now." He continued to hug me.

"Do you really have to leave?" I asked and he nodded positively, continuing with his partings.

As we stared at each other for long moments and parted with our good-byes, I never thought everything was real. When he drove off my property, off my driveway and left out of sight, I'd never thought that he would have gave me back my heart. But, he did. He didn't only left me waiting; he left everything that we had.

- Next Day

"Have you seen Kenshin?" I asked his mother when I called.

"No, sweetheart. He hasn't been home. I cancelled his cell phone, so he's not reachable anymore."

"Oh." I softly replied to his mother.

She continued to talk, "He wasn't there? I thought he said he's coming to see you before he leaves?"

I really did not know what to tell her. Kenshin was here but now he was gone and I couldn't reach him either. I tried all I could with friends and families. Still, I couldn't get a hold of him and he was leaving... soon.

"Hello?" she asked.

Stunned, "He was here... a day ago. So, he's not home at all? You haven't seen him?"

"No." his mother responded. "I'll let you know if he comes home. I'll tell him to give you a call ok, Kaoru?"

I agreed to his mother and we hung up. I felt as if I was paralyzed. I couldn't do anything. I missed him so bad. I wanted to see him. I wanted to be with him. I didn't want him to leave. In my head, all I could thought of was... was there any way I can help so that he would be able to stay? I didn't have no choice but to agree and take the risk. A risk that I was afraid to take.

Kenshin had a week left before he was leaving but I couldn't understand why he didn't want to spend the last week with me. There has never been a day since the 1 year and 3 months we dated that we never spoke together on the phone... but it was happening. The first day was beginning and the week continued to be like this.

On the fifth day on non-talk due to his cancellation of his phone, I traveled to his house. 6:45 a.m. in the morning, I was eager to catch that boy because I knew he was never home. An hour of traveling, I appeared at an empty driveway, no car was found. He wasn't home just as I expected.

As I waited outside his house, I tried to reach his friends, Sanosuke and Saito, friends hat I had a feeling he might be seeing before he left back to Kyoto. All they kept telling me was that they didn't see him and if they did, they would tell him I'm worried. Hours passed and I would keep trying but they continued to do this to me. There was a moment where they meet him and claimed that they have forgotten to tell him that I tried to contact him.

Yes, it made me really mad. I wasn't sure what was going on, I hated them because I knew they were lying to me. I knew they knew something that I didn't know.

As I kept waiting outside, his mother came home from the shop. His family owned a Donut Shop at the time, and she had just finished closing the shop down. When she drove into the driveway, I avoid her, letting down my seat so that she would't be able to see me or know who I was since she had never seen my car.

After another hour, I decided to leave. Of course, I didn't want to. If I could wait all day, I would. But work was waiting for me though, and I made my way back home, leaving his place.

I dialed his mother's number as I made my way onto the freeway. "Hi, I was here waiting for Kenshin but he hasn't return home, so now I am leaving back home because I have to work. Can you please tell him that I was there waiting?"

"Oh, you were here!" she exclaimed. "You should have came in and visit me also."

"No, it's okay. Can you let him know though, mom?"

"Yes, of course sweetheart. I'll let him know." she replied.

"Thanks."

"Well, next time, come see me before you leave ok."

I smiled, "Okay. I definitely will next time."

"Alright sweetheart, I'll let you drive home safely."

"Okay." I hung up on her and made my way back to Tokyo.

Working at the dojo doesn't make my day goes by any faster. I kept telling myself something was wrong. Yet, I couldn't make out what it was. My day just continued that way with unknown pieces of puzzle that I couldn't solve. I'll just wait for his call.

-Next 2 Day

I called again, seeking for my love. Another day, I wasn't able to reach him. I didn't want to bother his mother too much because I didn't want to seem like I didn't know my manners, so I waited an extra day.

Later that day when I called his mother, she responded, "Weren't you over here?"

I replied no.

"Are you sure? My little boy, Kenshin's brother, said you were over and he said that Kenshin left with his girlfriend."

Then it clicked my head. He was hiding something away from me but his mother continued anyways. "Do you have a green honda civic coupe? My boy said that he drove off with you somewhere." and again, I answered her no.

"I drive a white honda, not green. Are you sure about it?" I questioned,

"My little boy won't lie. He knows what he saw. If he didn't see a green car, he wouldn't say he saw a green car." There was a long pause between the two of us. She probably knew what I was thinking. She continued, "Kaoru, I told you Kenshin is not ready to commit to a relationship. I don't know if he is cheating on you with another girl or what but you need to be aware of things like this. Don't be too naive, sweetheart."

Goosebumps was running up my body as I was being lectured by his mother. I was paralyzed. I was heart was beating. I was hurt, but I didn't know what to say or what to do. I didn't know if he was cheating me or if he they were just friends. I didn't know a lot of things that he was doing or had done. I was speechless.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Notes:** _ There's more to come, but I want to know what you guys think of this piece. Please give me reviews and encouraged me to write. Thank you._

_-Tenshi Hoshiko_


End file.
